Grayson's Daughter
by infinity333
Summary: SPOILER SEASON 4. Ten years passed after the death of Daniel. Margaux returned to Paris where she lived with her daughter, Emma. One summer, they returned to the Hamptons. How Emma will reacts when she will meets her grandmother? Will she learns all the Grayson's secrets? Please read and comments! English isn't my first language but I tried my best for write a good story!
1. Plane

We always have choice in life, choice to hang out with friends instead of staying at home, choice to watch a movie instead a tv-show... We also always have choices to make. Sometimes they are hard, sometimes they are easy ; but we have to choose at the end. For me, the choice has been easy. Do I stay in Paris for summer or do I go with my mother to New York? Easy: New York.

To be honest with you, I don't know too much about New York, I spent the last ten years in Paris with my mother. Oh and, I said my mother because I don't know my father. Well, I know who he is, like a lot of person, but I never seen him since he died before my birth. My mother rarely talks about him, I think she is still affected by his death. Someone killed him, it's all I know... and I don't think I want to know more!

Anyway, I should think about beautiful things, I'm almost arrived in New York! Next to me, my mother is asleep. She's almost fourty years old but is still really pretty with her short blond hair, her brown eyes and her queen posture. A lot of people said that I look like her when she was my age. I considered myself lucky.

The plane started to go down and I looked at the city. It was beautiful with all these buildings! I can't believe that I was supposed to live here, happy, with my two parents. My father's killer ruined everything.

I continued to look through the window, trying to forgot my darks thoughts. Few moments later, the plane touched the ground and my mother woke up suddenly. I looked at her with a little smile and began to picked my things for leaving the plane.

We just passed the security that a woman came to see us. Even if she did a big smile to me, she looked like a witch. " Margaux! I'm so happy to see you! Why didn't you inform us of your visit?" the woman asked. My mom was all edgy when she answered You seem to know everything, why should I have informed you?" " Oh, you're right, surprises are nice! I didn't know that you were coming with Emma!". She smiled to me but I didn't smile at her. I don't know why but I didn't like her. " Yes, she came with me. Sorry Victoria but we are both exhausted, we must go to our hotel". " Hotel? No, no! Margaux, you're part of the family, your girl too, come to my home!". I looked at her more closely. She had perfect brown hair, perfect brown eyes, perfect posture, perfect clothes. She was too perfect then I remembered who she was. I saw her before on TV: she was Victoria Grayson, my paternal grandmother. Oh god.

My mom took her suitcase in her hand and declined the invitation from my grandmother. She takes my hand and walked straight to the airport terminal exit. I looked quickly at my grandmother and gated entered in the taxi who was waiting for us.

" Why don't you like her?" my mom looked at me, she looked really tired, she said: "She did bad things" I said " Everyone does bad things in his life". My mother answered " It's complicated with your grandmother".

I didn't ask more questions. With my mother, everything seems complicated but I didn't think it was, she just didn't want to explains me. She treats me like a child, she is afraid of telling me things that I'm too young to know. I don't like that.

I suddenly opened my eyes. I had a bad dream ; I saw my father, happy, and my grandmother appears and shoot him, it was awful. I knew my grandmother didn't kill her son, it was just a dream it it would be too horrible but I didn't think she is the kind of grandmother who does scrapbooking and who pets her cats. I whispered in the dark and looked at my mother, in the other bed, who sleeps peacefully.

There is a lot of things to know about the Grayson. I think I have made a good choice to come here for the summer, I will discover many interesting things about my family.

In my bed, I promise myself to have an unforgettable summer.


	2. Beach

In general, I like to go to the restaurant with my mom. We have a rule when we go: my mom doesn't turn her phone on. Unfortunately, this rule doesn't seems have crossed the ocean. My mom has already been ten minutes over the phone with one of her employee, I think she almost forgot my presence.

I finished my breakfast and went outside. I sat on a beach and looked at the people who were going to the restaurant. There were many types of persons who were in the building; old ladies, couples, businessmen and even one happy family. The boy seemed to be my age, maybe one or two years older than me. He was walking with his parents, a beautiful blonde woman and a tall man. The boy turned his eyes in my direction, maybe because I looked at him too long. I smiled at him before he walked into the restaurant.

I waited for my mom on the bench a long, long time and suddenly she appeared beside me and I said "Mom!". When I looked at her, I realized it wasn't my mother! I tried to apologize but the woman started to laugh. " Don't worry about it" she said. Then, she told me politely that Carl, the boy, wanted to know if I wanted to join them for breakfast until my mom comes back. I looked at the boy, just hiding behind the woman."It's nice of you but my mother should be back soon". The woman smiled and walked toward the restaurant entrance. She was going to open the door when my mom came out, her phone in one hand, her purse is the other one. She looked at me briefly and looked at the woman. Before she could say anything the woman said "Margaux! What a nice surprise! I didn't expect to see you here! How are you?". My mom looked at me and said "Let's go Emma, I have an emergency at Voulez's office!" She walked toward me, took me by the the hand and walked quickly on the sidewalk. I looked behind me and said goodbye to the boy and the boy. I then asked my mom "Who was she?" "An old acquaintance" "You don't like her?" "It's complicated..." my mom said. "Everything seems complicated in your life, mom".

As much as I like Voulez's office, spending my summer vacation there was not an option, so when my mother was in meeting, I left her a note saying that I was at the beach. I know she would be upset and tell me I was only ten years old and that a ten years old girl doesn't go to the beach alone. She's right. But does this ten years old girl have to spend all her vacation in her mother's office? No.

I was walking on the beach when someone appeared behind me and touched my shoulder. I turned back and saw the boy I met at the restaurant. "Hey! I saw you and I wanted to know if you want to play volleyball with me" "Eh... Ok" He smiled and I followed him to a calm place where the woman of the man of this morning was waiting for us. The boy turned to me and said "That's Emily, my godmother and her boyfriend Ben. Oh, and I'm Carl". I looked at Ben and Emily and said " It's nice to meet you. I'm Emma" "Are you new in the Hamptons? I have never seen you before" asked Ben. "I'm here for summer, my mother have to come for her work but I live in Paris" "Paris? Really?!" said Carl. "You don't sound French, you don't have any accent!" "Well, my mother tried her best to teach me English. I'm happy that it worked! Do you want to play?" I said, pointing the ball. " Of course, come!" he said happily.

Few hours later, I looked at my watch and told Carl "I have to go, my mom must be waiting for me!" " Ok! What do you do tomorrow?" "Nothing planned. If you want, we can continue to play here!" I said. "Cool! I'm at Emily's house tomorrow, you can join me there. It's the old Grayson manor." " I will find it!" I said. " See you tomorrow!"

Like I expected, my mom was angry when I arrived at her office. She remembered me all the bad things that can happen: kidnapping, accident, lost and even death. " Mom, relax, I was with a friend!" "A friend?" she asked with surprised. "Yes, a friend. His name is Carl. I played at the beach all afternoon with him. And yes, there were adults with us, don't worry". She seemed reassured just a bit, she even smiled at me. "Great Emma. I hope you will present me to your friend shortly". " Maybe we can go and see him tonight? I know where her godmother lives!" "Not tonight, we have something already planned" " Really? What?" I asked surprised. "Your grandmother invited us for dinner".

Hey! Hope you like this chapter! I know there are many people who don't like Ben and Emily together but... I saw them together in the story! Oh, who do you like to see in the next chapter? Nolan, Jack, Charlotte, ect...

For the next chapter, it will be a diner with Victoria!

Leave comments please! :)


End file.
